In recent years, with the advance of civilization, people no longer have time for considerable walking. Consequently, it is difficult to maintain a healthy standing posture due to weakened orthostatic muscle (a general name of a group of muscles functioning for maintaining the standing posture, such as musculus gluteus maximus, musculus gluteus medius, musculus iliopsoas, and back muscles).
For this reason, in most people, the pelvis (which is a junction between two legs supporting the whole weight and the upper half of the body) has become inclined. If the pelvis is inclined, the backbone which is positioned above the pelvis, comprising 24 vertebrae, is also inclined.
If the backbone is inclined, in order to keep balance, the skeleton from the neck to the legs with the backbone being the center, forms a delicate curve. Nerves of the whole body and accompanying blood capillaries (cerebrospinal nervous system) extend from the spinal cord.
Orthopedic belts or corsets for pelvis, having various structures have hitherto been known, however none of them are fully able to exhibit an orthopedic action for pelvis.
If the above-described distortion (a bad posture) of the skeleton (mainly the pelvis and backbone) becomes chronic, various branch organs (i.e. spinal nerves) are compressed by the distortion of the backbone, thus causing a chronic condition.